


Happy Anniversary

by QuilSniv



Series: Tales from the Friendly Neighborhood [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilSniv/pseuds/QuilSniv
Summary: Set in the FNSM universe, after the three-month time skip.It's Peter and MJ's wedding anniversary, and MJ finds a way to help him through his busy day.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Prose I wrote to celebrate PeterMJMonth. Comment what you think, and all constructive criticism is welcome. (Don't get any better unless you tell me what I'm doing wrong.)

Mary Jane Watson-Parker was never one for surprises.

So it wasn’t really a surprise when she woke up to see her husband was already out of bed and his Spider-Man costume was gone with him. He even remembered to close the window behind him and not let the cold in.

Normally, this wouldn’t phase her. But today was the one day every year where they got to celebrate their marriage and not feel bad for overindulging.

She was pretty sure he remembered. And, given that there was a plate of her favorite breakfast in a heated container waiting for her on the counter, she had no doubt that whatever had pulled him away from their anniversary, it was a big one.

So, before the sun rose and their daughter woke up, Mary Jane Watson-Parker had already figured out how she was going to spend her day.

* * *

 

It was too early for Peter to be doing this.

“On your left.”

“Sorry I— ** _whoa_**!”

A red, white and blue frisbee spun by, hitting the nearest AIM Agent, and he snapped back into his A-game, somersaulting and gut-punching the beekeeper closest to him.

In less than twenty minutes, Spider-Man and Captain America had successfully neutralized an entire AIM sub and disabled its nukes. With the rest of AIM gone with their island, they’d be making last-ditch attempts to hold the world hostage for their vision. And we couldn’t have that, now could we.

“Thanks for coming, Peter.” Steve slammed his foot onto the edge of the shield, and it bounced back into his grip. “I’m sure this isn’t how you planned to spend your morning.”

Peter shrugged, somewhat nodding off as he adjusted his webshooters. “Well, you know. Was planning to surprise MJ with breakfast in bed, but… Oh, **_hell_**.”

“What?”

“No, it’s… dammit, today’s the end of the quarter and I don’t have my plans with my clothes. Max is gonna kill me for this.” Peter slouched, grumpily moving towards the sub’s airlock as he yawned in exhaustion. “I so don’t need this.”

* * *

Peter! I need you to speak with you!”

As he strolled through the lobby of Horizon Tower, Peter was surprised to see Max down here and not cooped up in his own lab. And whenever he interacted specifically with one of his employees, it usually meant trouble was on the horizon. Well, Peter thought, time to face the consequences.

“Hey, Max. Listen, I—”

“No need to explain, my boy,” Max said cheerily, clapping a confused Peter on both shoulders. “Your plans to incorporate your nova floodlights into lightbars will be an excellent addition to our line of law enforcement contracts!”

Peter was bewildered. How had Max heard of these plans without even seeing the blueprints? “Uh, yeah. I talked to Captain Cooper in the NYPD, and she mentioned streamlining their squad cars. So I figured slimming down the lightbar profiles would—”

“I know, isn’t that excellent?” Max’s eyes were gleaming with all of the possibilities. “Expect a bonus in your next paycheck.” And with that, Peter was left stunned and unable to speak as Max bounded away back to the confines of his lab. After several minutes’ worth of recovery, he decided to follow Max’s example and headed up to his own.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Peter was alerted a knocking on his lab. He had to remember that his lab was private to a few at Horizon Tower; unlike the Seaport Campus, it wasn’t automatically keyed to his entrance.

“Come in.”

What he got in response was a faint shout from behind the door and he was able to make out something along the lines of “hands full.” And so, Peter went to open the door.

He didn’t expect to see Cindy, holding a coffee tray with four brim-filled cups of coffee with his favorite brew in each one. Black with double sweetening.

Another was in her hand, and Peter just assumed that was hers. He hated vanilla latte.

“Morning, boss!” Cindy, completely ignorant of Peter’s second bewildered reaction that day, simply strolled into the lab, placing the coffee on the desk they shared. “Somebody’s got your back today!”

“Did… did **_you_ ** get all that coffee?” Peter had barely started to recover from the good news from earlier, and now apparently his sidekick had brought—

“Nah.” Cindy picked up her own cup and she sat on the lab table, taking a sip and leaning back. “Was walking in here when some food delivery guy came up and asked me if I was headed to your lab. Just gave me the cups and walked away. Already paid for, I guess.”

Peter just stared at the four cups for a minute. On one hand, the number of nice things happening to him had to be some kind of bizarro Parker Luck rewarding him for all the crap he put up with and should be questioned.

On the other hand, it was coffee and he needed the caffeine and why was he complaining this was the best coffee he’d ever had.

* * *

“Mr. Parker?” Cindy barely managed to drawl out, the sugar crash ruining any chance she had of sounding professional. “You going on patrol tonight? Because I’m not sure if I can…” Whatever she was going to say, Peter knew it was probably relevant to the crashed college student fast asleep at his work desk.

“Don’t worry, sport. I’m not gonna drag you on a patrol if you can’t—”

Peter’s phone buzzed. Then again, a second later. Then about five more times before Peter decided to let his phone breathe for a minute and read his texts. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he read the messages.

Everybody had his patrol routes covered. The Mighty Avengers were all over the city, covering all the major supervillain-related things. Cage, Jessica Jones, and the other street-levels? Taking out anything that looked like as small as a mugging. Matt was busy dealing with Bullseye. Even Cap and Falcon were busy leading a raid against the Maggia in No-Man’s Land. Everybody was calling him to tell him that he wasn’t needed that night.

And every text had post-script. Go get ‘er.

Now it was all coming together. Peter’s mind was putting the pieces together. He just needed to see the final picture through to the end.

Tucking Cindy into the cot Horizon supplied for all staff, Peter stuffed his clothes into his backpack and swung off into the night.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Peter crawled into the alley behind the apartment and changed into his civilian clothes. Better that he came in as Peter Parker and not Spider-Man for today. He was sure it wouldn’t fly well with the lady of the house.

Sure enough, he was smart enough to know that his wife would be waiting for him.

“Hey, Tiger.” Cute smirk. Glasses of their favorite wine. A pizza on their coffee table. Dressed in one of their matching bathrobes. And their favorite movie playing on their TV.

“Hey.” A smirk for a smirk. “You, uh…”

“Sent your blueprints to Max? Yep.”

“And the coffee?”

“Who else knows your favorite brew? Black, double sweet.”

“And the other heroes taking care of my?—”

MJ slowly swirled her glass immaculately, making sure not a single drop of wine spilled out. “That would also be me.”

Peter sighed, crashing down in one of the chairs in their living room as MJ reached over the side of the sofa. “Wait, where’s Annie?”

MJ gave another sly smile. “At Felicia’s. Cat offered to babysit for the night, and so we have the night all to ourselves.” With that, MJ tossed him his companion robe, the fuzzy material catching him in the face. Peter removed the robe from his face, looking at his wife.

“Code turquoise?”

“Code turquoise. Now get changed and get back here, the pizza just got here and I--”

MJ laughed as Peter leaped over the couch and into their bedroom.


End file.
